Just Right
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: The quest started when Hermione was chosen to act as the Princess in the play. And of course, every Princess should have her own Prince Charming. The problem was, Hermione still hadn't found the one who kissed her just right. Complete summary inside.


**Title: **Just Right**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative Past; Dialogues in present tense**  
Form: **One-shot**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T (just to be safe)**  
Warning/s: **Very strong language, some inappropriate jokes, innuendo**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **The quest started when Hermione was chosen to act as the Princess in the play. And of course, every Princess should have her own Prince Charming. The problem was, Hermione still hadn't found the one who kissed her just right. Hermione's version of "Perfect" although it can stand alone.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: If I'm JK Rowling and I own the Harry Potter series, then I'm the Queen of the World. If I'm the Queen of the World, summer would have been _longer_. **

**A/N:****Readers: Why the hell didn't you post any stories or updated PiD for the past few weeks?****  
2booklover4: I'm sorry I have... err... problems.  
Readers: Problems?****  
2booklover4: Yeah. My imaginary boyfriend dumped me for an imaginary bimbo.****  
Readers: *cricket* *cricket*  
2booklover4: All right, seriously, I have some err... personal problems so I cannot type. **

**But, I'm here now! Woohoo, a new story. I've been working on this for days (yeah, even if I still have PiD) but really, I'm trying my best. It's nowadays rare for me to touch a keyboard. Problems aroused here in this blasted home of mine. It's still not solved but at least everything's calmed down (I think). **

**Sorry for the first part of my Author's Note. I just read Cecelia Ahern's "If You Could See Me Now" a few weeks ago and I fell in love with it almost immediately. **

**Anyway, I'll stop here. Here's Hermione's version of "Perfect" but like I said, it can stand alone since it's quite different from "Perfect". And I have a feeling that "Perfect" is still better than this. Oh well, I'll let you judge (through REVIEWS) so, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Just Right**

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, arms up in the air in frustration. She was clutching her script on her right hand and it was obvious it had been crumpled and smoothed several times. "BLOODY HOPELESS, I TELL YOU! HOPELESS! HOPELESS!"

Professor Sybil Trelawney, teacher of Divination, shook her head and sighed, eyes trained intently on a line consisting of five males in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other rejected males were sitting on the auditorium-like chairs and glared at the remaining five students, wishing that they were still standing there and given a chance to audition. They had been auditioning for days now and, sadly, no one was chosen yet.

The poor brunette ran a hand through her hair, almost close to tears. She could see at the corner of her eyes the confusion and concern from all the males in the hall but ignored them. They had all been eager to be chosen as her Prince Charming for the play but unfortunately, their hopes were crushed.

Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Gryffindor of Hogwarts, was _encouraged _by almost all of the teachers to portray the role of the Princess in a play that would be happening in Hogwarts for all the children in St. Mungo's to witness. It would be somehow their Christmas gift for them.

The Head Girl would rather call it _bribery _than _encouragement. _They bribed her of being exempted to three NEWTS and automatically being given a perfect score of O. Don't get her wrong. Hermione adored tests and assignments but it would be a great load lifted from her shoulders if she became exempted from three tests. Contrary to popular belief, she had other things to do than studying.

Another reason why she didn't want to accept the role at first was because of none other than the director herself, Professor Trelawney. It was a well-known fact how much Hermione despised the said teacher. But then, when Trelawney _subtly _suggested to Dumbledore to give all the children from St. Mungo's a badge supporting SPEW, Hermione changed her mind and finally agreed to be the Princess.

And so, being given the role of the Princess, she was also given the privilege to choose the one who would portray her Prince Charming. Professor Dumbledore announced it to the Great Hall a week ago, much to everyone's excitement. They were to go to the Great Hall after classes (which would be designed to look like an theater) and there audition.

She strongly believed that a few people would audition. But after making a grand entrance (being late for five minutes), she was shocked to see two, long lines in the Great Hall consisting of eager males who awaited their turn to audition. When she asked Ginny at the end of the day why that had happened, the redhead just stared at her incredulously. "Hello, Hermione Granger. Wake up! And here you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. Look at you. Look at your reflection and you will see a gorgeous woman staring back at you!" she had told her, now shaking her head in disbelief. Apparently, when she returned back to be in seventh year, she turned from not to hot and it was making her uncomfortable with all the new attention the opposite sex was giving her. If she was given the choice, she'd still want to be the plain, ol' Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, if you please," Professor Trelawney said. "Let us continue the _last _audition so that everybody can rest now. And _I _hope that you'll choose someone this time."

Hermione glared at her and hid her face behind her script so that the teacher wouldn't see her mouthing words that the occupants in Hogwarts never thought of hearing from the said girl. _"Oh yeah, if you think it's easy for you then why don't you be the Princess _instead _and kiss _every single one's _mouth," _she thought angrily. Another reason why she wanted to quit? Of all the scenes they had to audition, the teachers voted for the _kissing scene_. Hermione had an inkling feeling even Professor Snape voted for that scene so that finally, he could have his revenge.

Sighing, the disgruntled student smoothed out her hair. She inhaled then exhaled before finally standing up straight. "I'm ready," she announced, though, deep inside she wasn't at all.

"All right then," Professor Trelawey said, clapping while her fancy baubles jingled on her wrists. "Let us continue the audition."

**

* * *

**

_**Too Nervous**_

Professor Trelawney fixed her spectacles and looked at her list. "Justin Finch-Fletchely, please come up on the stage now," she announced, her eyes trained on an eager yet obviously shaking 7th year Hufflepuff.

Hermione kindly smiled at him, being quite acquainted to him and all. He was one of the few Hufflepuffs she really knew. The Hufflepuff in front of her blushed in embarrassment and tried to return back her smile but only managed an awkward stretch of his mouth.

This removed the smile from her face.

The Gryffindor cleared her throat (even if it didn't need to be at all) and looked at her script to hide her disappointment. His audition still hadn't started but she already knew he wasn't her Prince Charming at all. "All right, let's start," she said with false cheeriness. She cleared her throat again and then, began. "_I do not wish to marry him at all, please do believe me. My parents are just forcing me to marry him. But Prince, darling Prince, do not doubt my next words. I'm in love with you. I want my story to end with you. I want my _story _to have a happily ever after with you... only you." _

Hermione waited for Justin to say his next line but when a moment of silence passed, she looked up from her script and frowned at him. "Justin, it's your turn."

"Oh, ri-right, sorry," he apologized, his voice shaky. He inched closer at her and whispered for only her to hear, "I'm... uh.. sorry, Hermione but I have a... um... stage fright so... erm... please bear with me."

Now she was totally convinced he wasn't her Prince Charming

"It's all right, Justin. You can do it," she encouraged him, once again sounding falsely cheery.

The Hufflepuff looked at his script and gulped, his protruding Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "_Lo-lovely Princess_," he stuttered, raising a shaky hand to place it beside Hermione's cheek. The brunette slightly cringed. His hand was clammy but she didn't comment on it, knowing it would further embarrass and make him nervous. "_My lo-love, I do believe you. A-and, I'm in love with you, too. Of all the princesses I'd ever seen, you... uh... you are the one who captured my heart and forever imprisoned it. D-do not worry about this predicament, m-my dear. One day, you're story will have a happily ever a-after... with me._"

Hermione bit her slightly swollen lips. This was it – the kissing scene. She inched her face closer to the shaking Hufflepuff and watched once again as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Don't move," she whispered, slowly closing her eyes to ready herself for the kiss. She inched closer and closer. But then, she realized that her lips never landed on the bull's eye.

Before she could even open her eyes, she heard Justin jump back and exclaimed in a loud voice, "MAY I GO TO THE WASHROOM!"

Snickers erupted among the other males. Professor Trelawney rolled her eyes to the heaven imploringly and waved a dismissive hand. Hermione opened her eyes, sighed, then hid her face behind her hands.

Justin rushed out of the Great Hall in a mad dash, obviously chickened out.

"NEXT!" Hermione exclaimed.

**

* * *

**

_**Too Tall**_

"Okay, that ended well," Professor Trelawney murmured under her breath, her eyes never leaving the sheet of paper which contained the names of all the people who would and had audition. "Let's see... Stewart Martin, it's your turn," she announced. Her jaw slightly dropped when a tall six foot five Ravenclaw went up the stage and towered the only five foot five Gryffindor. "You may begin," she said after composing herself.

Hermione took a deep breath and craned her neck just so her eyes could connect with the Ravenclaw's. "_I do not wish to marry him at all, please do believe me. My parents are just forcing me to marry him. But Prince, darling Prince, do not doubt my next words. I'm in love with you. I want my story to end with you. I want my _story _to have a happily ever after with you... only you." _

She watched as Stewart took a deep breath and started to say his line. _"Lovely Princess_," he started. Hermione had to admit. His voice sounded nice.

Stewart then placed his right hand against the brunette's cheek and continued. "_My love, I do believe you. And, I'm in love with you, too. Of all the princesses I'd ever seen,you are the one who captured my heart and forever imprisoned it. Do not worry about this predicament, my dear. One day, you're story will have a happily ever after... with me."_

_'Not bad,' _the brunette thought as she readied herself once again for the kissing scene. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. Unfortunately, he was too tall and even if Hermione was already standing on her toes, she still couldn't reach his lips.

"Um, can you bend a little?" she asked politely. "To be honest with you, you're too tall for me to reach."

Stewart smiled sheepishly and like what boys do, he scratched the back of his neck. "Err... I'm sorry, Miss Granger but I have a... uh... back problem and I was advised by a Healer not to bend too much so, I can't really bend."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"But," he said hastily. "I can assist you when you're tiptoeing already. Raise you higher a little so that you can reach my lips."

From the audience, Professor Trelawney slapped her forehead in disbelief.

Hermione rolled her eyes on the floor. "Carrying me might strain your back, you know," she grumbled under her breath, now decided that he wasn't the one she was looking for.

When she raised up her head, the look Stewart was giving her was something of agreement. "Actually, you are right, Miss Granger," he said, oblivious of the angered brunette in front of him.

The Head Girl clenched her hands in her fist and gritted her teeth. "Then, thank you," she forced out of her mouth. "NEXT!"

**

* * *

**

_**Too Perverted **_

_'I have a feeling nothing successful will happen in the end,' _Professor Trelawney thought. _'The stars and the planets are not with us today, especially with Miss Granger.'_

The Divination teacher sighed and then looked at her list once again. "Tyrone Sanders, it's your turn now," she said and watched as a smirking 7th year Slytherin went up the stage.

Hermione frowned at the said male. She had heard things about Tyrone Sanders and knew he was somehow a playboy. Every week, he would jump from one girlfriend into another. And his new prospect? Hermione Granger. The brunette had seen him in the library at some times, lurking at corners he thought she wouldn't see. He had been pining her for weeks now but still, she pointedly ignored him. Unfortunately, that made the game more exciting for him and pined for her more. She had to admit he was quite handsome. Too bad, he wasn't her type.

"Hello, Hermione. We've met again," Tyrone said, giving the brunette a kiss on her knuckles.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, obviously not swayed with his actions. "Let's us begin, Mr. Sanders," she said curtly, snatching her hand back.

The Slytherin chuckled then gestured for her to start.

Hermione cleared her throat and then started. "_I do not wish to marry him at all, please do believe me. My parents are just forcing me to marry him. But Prince, darling Prince, do not doubt my next words. I'm in love with you. I want my story to end with you. I want my _story _to have a happily ever after with you... only you." _

"_Ever lovely and gorgeous Princess," _Tyrone started. Hermione frowned. He had added some words that weren't part of the script at all.

He then placed his hand against her soft cheek and gently caressed.

_'Okay, this guy is seriously freaking me out,' _she thought, releasing a soft squeak when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. _"My love, I do believe you. And, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you, too. Of all the fair princesses I'd ever seen in my whole life, you are the one who captured my heart and refused to set it free. Do not worry about this predicament, my beloved. One day, you're story will have a happily ever after... with me."_

"You're not reading the script," she hissed, gritting her teeth as he felt his hand at her back going lower and lower and lower...

Tyrone pulled her closer, his smirk growing. _"And to begin our story, you must accept my proposal of a date in Hogsmeade." _

"Mr. Sanders, I think that's enough!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. "Please, do your personal activities _after _the audition!"

"And now, the kissing scene," he whispered huskily, dipping Hermione's head low for some dramatic effect.

_'Dear Merlin, please forgive me after this,' _Hermione mentally prayed and then, the next thing they all knew, Tyrone was lying on the stage, writhing in pain as he cradled his injured manhood. Every male in the room cringe in pain, happy that they weren't the one who was kneed by the brunette.

"Tyrone, how many times do I have to tell you I am not interested," she said, feeling half sorry and half satisfied with what she had done. "And I hope doing... _that _to you will finally end your incessant chasing and pining."

Hermione straightened up and glared at the other males in the room. "I hope you all understand that currently, I'm not interested with anybody... so, NEXT!"

**

* * *

**

_**Too Awkward**_

Professor Trelawney's eyebrows shot up at the next name on the list. Before she could even call out his name, Hermione did the honor for her.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise. Harry gave her a small wave and a sheepish grin.

Noticing the interested looks from the other males, Hermione pulled The-Boy-Who-Lived closer. "I thought you promised me that you won't audition at all," she hissed, obviously feeling betrayed.

He shrugged and gave her the sheepish smile once again. "I'm so sorry," he said. "But... uh, I got into trouble with Professor Snape and as a detention, he ordered me to audition on this play."

"Do you have to be chosen?" she asked, looking worried. "Did he say you have to be chosen?"

Harry, fortunately, shook his head. "The good news is, no," he said.

"Phew," she said. "Good, because that will be awkward."

He agreed without any second thoughts. "I really don't want to audition here, Hermione. I promised you but, hahaha, you know Snape. When he's angry, he always gives reasons to deduct points from me or give me detention."

"Don't do it, then," Hermione said. "Don't audition."

"Is everything all right there, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" Professor Trelawney suddenly asked, looking curiously from one student into another.

"Uh... just sorting a problem, Professor," Hermione said absentmindedly. "Nothing big." Her eyes landed back on her best friend. "Don't audition, Harry," she whispered.

"But I have to," he said. "Snape's gonna kill me and besides..." He looked at the last person in line. "There's only one person who'll audition. I've been watching some of the auditions and no one still wasn't chosen so, if you want to make your life easier, I want to help you. So, choose me. I promise I'll be a good Prince Charming."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you're like a brother to me. Kissing you, acting or not, is very, very awkward. So, please, please, please, if you really want to make my life easier, don't audition," she pleaded.

Harry released a breath. "Fine," he answered. "Only because you're like a sister to me, too. But, what about Snape?"

"I can handle him," she said.

"What if Professor Trelawney told Snape?" he asked. "You very well know that there's a rumor about the two of them... you know, going out." He made a face, imagining Snape and Trelawney holding hands while dating in Hogsmeade.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. And then, an idea came into her. "Pretend you're tummy's aching," she said. "Professor Trelawney will tell Snape that. And if the rumors are really true, he'll believe in her then."

Harry snickered. "Good idea," he said. He then stepped back away from Hermione, clutched his stomach, scrunched his face as if he was in pain, and then grunted. "Oh... Oh... my tummy aches. Ouch... argh."

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Professor Trelawney asked, standing up from her seat.

"I'm all right, Professor," he said, scrunching his face again. "I just have a... stomach ache."

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" she asked. "I'm sure Poppy will find a solution to that."

"YES!" Harry exclaimed, now looking as if he wasn't experiencing pain at all. Upon seeing the warning look on Hermione's face, he clutched his stomach again. "I mean... ye-yes. Thank you, Professor." Before he could go down the stage, he looked back at the brunette. "Good luck." And with that, he walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well then," Professor Trelawney said, eyes trained intently on the last male student waiting for his audition. "You're up, Mr." - she looked at her list - "Blaise Zabini."

"Umm... Professor," Hermione butted in. "May I take... a break for a while?"

The teacher sighed and then frowned. "All right," she said, even though her face was showing disagreement. "But, only for ten minutes, Miss Granger. Ten minutes."

Hermione nodded then without any second thoughts, she walked out of the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

Hermione took a deep breath.

Finally, she was free.

Yeah, for approximately ten minutes but still, Hermione needed it. Who knew auditioning was very tiring? Now, she was dreading the actual practicing.

Now, the brunette walked towards the Hogwarts Lake until she reached her favorite place – under an oak tree. She used to just sit under that tree and read without any distractions. Since she was too busy with the auditions, she couldn't do it already.

Hermione then stared at the lake, her thumb trapped between her teeth. Her other free hand was clutching her script. Blaise Zabini was the last male awaiting for his audition. He was good-looking, in her opinion. For a Slytherin, he was quite a gentleman. And so, she had a feeling she would choose him.

But somehow she still hoped deep, deep down _he _would audition...

"Something troubling you, love?"

The brunette shrieked in surprise then looked around wildly. "Who's there?"

She heard some chuckling. "Ouch, I'm hurt," the voice – a man's – said. "We've been going out for almost two years and you still can't recognize my voice?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, though couldn't help but smile. "Are you invisible or something?" she asked, still looking around for him.

"Uh huh," he said.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, hands outstretched in front of her to feel him. "Are you joking around?" she asked, now frowning since she still couldn't touch at least one of his expensive robes.

"Uh huh," he said once again.

Hermione sighed then rubbed her right eye. "I'm in no mood for your jokes. I'm exhausted and all I want to do is crawl back to bed but I can't. So, where are you?"

"Behind you."

The brunette turned around but still, he wasn't there. "All right, I'm outta here," she grumbled.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed. "Come closer to the tree."

Hermione frowned but followed him. Once she was under the tree, she heard him wolf-whistle. "What a pleasant view," he commented.

The brunette gasped, crossed her arms to shield her shirt, and looked up the tree. There he was, his trademark smirk adorning his handsome face. His blond hair was windswept and tousled. On his right hand was a book and perched on his nose was his reading glasses. Obviously, he was reading on top of the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked, still shielding her shirt.

Draco Malfoy jumped down from the tree, his smirk growing. He greeted a frowning Hermione with a kiss on the forehead. "Reading, obviously," he said, shaking the book in front of her.

"That's all?" Her eyes dangerously narrowed into slits.

"Hmm... no," he said. "I was also busy peeking under t-shirts of female passersby."

Hermione gasped, now crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Relax, love, I only saw yours," he said truthfully.

She glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, removing his reading glasses and stuffing them in his pocket. "I'd seen _everything _remember?"

Her eyes reddened and her glare deepened. "Oh Merlin, I wish you didn't remind me at all," she grumbled. "It was an _accident_."

"Really now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, _I was drunk_!" she screamed, now uncrossing her arms. She then pointed an accusing finger at him. "And you took advantage of me!"

Draco laughed. "Let me remind you what truly happened, shall I?" he said. "You came back to the the Heads' Dormitory, intoxicated after this bloody Christmas party in your common room. And then, you approached me, practically ripped the three top buttons of my shirt." He smirked when her cheeks grew redder. "_I'm tired of being plain, ol' Hermione Granger! I'm tired of being a bloody prude!" _he slurred, his voice imitating Hermione's drunken voice. "And then..."

"... I practically dragged you to my room," she finished for him.

"See, I'm telling the truth," he said. "I can't believe after forcing me to drink Veritaserum five times you still won't believe me."

"Because... because... WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THAT?!" she exclaimed, now biting her thumb again.

"All right, love, no need to get your knickers in a twist," he said. "What's bothering my lovely girlfriend?"

Hermione slightly smiled. She still couldn't believe Draco Malfoy courted her at the start of their sixth year (though, secretly). They'd been going out for almost two years now and still, it was a secret. No one knew except the two of them. Being both Head Boy and Head Girl with their own dormitory just made their relationship stronger since they had more time with each other.

"Earth to Hermione," Draco said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Laughing, she slapped his hand off. "I'm fine... just troubled," she said. "Remember auditions?"

"Oh, the play," he said. "Still haven't found your _Prince Charming_?"

Hermione pursed her lips, sighed, then took a deep breath. "You know, why don't you..." The brunette pursed her lips once again. She was about to ask him 'why don't you audition?' but stopped herself. When the teachers offered him to play the role as the Prince Charming, he declined politely, telling them he had a lot to do. It was after Hermione accepted and truthfully, she wanted him to play that role. Hearing that he declined made her think of backing-off but she didn't want to disappoint the teachers and so, she continued.

She made hints of him joining the audition but since guys were dense (no offense), he still wouldn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

Hermione badly wanted him to be the _Prince Charming _to her _Princess _role.

And so, if he didn't want to be one, she was going to force him.

"Why don't I what?" he asked, frowning.

The brunette grabbed his hand. "My break is up. Come with me." And with that, she dragged him inside the Hogwarts castle.

**

* * *

**

_**Just Right**_

"Wait, where are you bringing me?" Draco asked, surprise evident on her face. "Come on, people are looking. You don't want to make them suspicious, do you?"

"Oh, screw them," she muttered, glaring at people who stared.

The blond only raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Okay..."

Now, Hermione knew that if she chose him as the Prince, it would make people suspicious as to why, of all the male students who auditioned, she chose her _arch-enemy _Draco Malfoy. She greatly have a feeling that because of this play, their relationship would be revealed to everyone. But now, she didn't care anymore. To be truthful, she was also tired of hiding their relationship. Protests would erupt. People would try to pull them apart but she was confident that their relationship was worth fighting for.

_'Whoa, did I just think something cheesy?' _she asked herself, chuckling absentmindedly.

"Now my girlfriend's turning mad," Draco whispered for only Hermione to hear.

The brunette just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall.

Hermione opened the door, gaining her and her secret boyfriend to the bewitched room. She immediately released his hand and rushed towards Professor Trelawney. Draco, not knowing what to do, followed behind.

"You're a minute late, Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney told her.

The brunette ignored her comment. Instead, she took a deep breath and said, "Draco Malfoy's going to audition."

"WHAT?!" Draco, together with the other males in the room, exclaimed.

"Hmm... perfect unison," Professor Trelawney thought absentmindedly.

"Professor, I said, Draco Malfoy will audition," Hermione said, frowning. She ignored the glares and the protests of the said blond.

"I perfectly heard you, Miss Granger," the Divination teacher said. "But, I'm also aware of the fact that Mr. Malfoy here declined the offer of portraying the role of the Prince that is why we are having an audition."

"Yes, you ar... omph!" Hermione glared at him. Draco, on the other hand, caressed his injured rib. "What did you do that for?"

"He changed his mind, Professor," she determinedly said. She then neared her lips to his ear and whispered, "And if you do not audition, I'm banning you from kissing me for a month."

That did it.

Draco scowled, though, looked defeated.

Hermione smirked at him triumphantly and looked at Professor Trelawney, waiting for her answer.

"All right, then," the teacher said after a few minutes, a weird glint in her eyes. "But, Mr. Malfoy has to wait for his turn. I think you made Mr. Zabini wait for a long time."

"No, he will audition now," Hermione demanded.

"Granger, she's right. _You _made Zabini _wait_," he said, now smirking at her. "And so, I'll wait for my turn."

"But... but..." Hermione protested, trying to think for words to complete her protest. She glared at him, wanting to smack off that stupid trademark smirk on his face. But then, she caught a glimpse of her script. _**Kissing Scene **_stared blatantly back at her, bold and italicized. A thought then crossed her mind and her murderous look turned into a cunning one. "All right, then. Wait for your turn."

Was it her imagination or did Professor Trelawney softly giggled?

Hermione shrugged it off and watched as the sulking blond stomped away from her to wait for his turn.

The Head Girl then walked up the stage and waited for Blaise Zabini to approach her.

"You may begin," Professor Trelawney said, sounding oddly cheerful.

_'This would be fun,' _she thought as she cleared her throat and once again smoothed out her script. "_I do not wish to marry him at all, please do believe me. My parents are just forcing me to marry him. But Prince, darling Prince, do not doubt my next words. I'm in love with you. I want my story to end with you. I want my _story _to have a happily ever after with you... only you." _

Hermione smiled at Blaise, waiting for him to say his line. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco's look. His arms were crossed against his chest and his face was scrunched up. He was obviously disgusted with the cheesiness of the line she had just said.

"_Lovely Princess," _Blaise started, placing his right hand against Hermione's cheek.

Draco uncrossed his arms and stiffened. Hermione's plan was in action.

"_My love, I do believe you. And, I'm in love with you, too. Of all the princesses I'd ever seen,you are the one who captured my heart and forever imprisoned it. Do not worry about this predicament, my dear. One day, you're story will have a happily ever after... with me." _Once Blaise ended his line, his hand moved under Hermione's chin and lifted it up.

Hermione smirked. She could practically see her secret boyfriend seething. She was definitely feeling a Slytherin right now.

Blaise was now nearing Hermione's face towards him and inside the brunette's mind, she was counting.

_'Three... Two... One...'_

"MOTHERFUCK!"

Blaise jumped back in surprise. Professor Trelawney gasped, offended with the profanity. The other males looked around, trying to search for the person who cursed. Hermione, on the other hand, was shaking – shaking not because of surprise but because of laughter.

Hermione watched as Draco dashed towards the stage and forcefully pushed Blaise away from her.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawney called out, trying to make the furious bond calmer.

"BACK OFF!" the blond exclaimed, glaring from Blaise (whose hands shot up in surrender) to the other male occupants in the room.

Hermione gripped his chin and forced him to face her. "Calm down," she said, though inside, she was feeling victorious.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" he exclaimed. "He... He... He's trying to kiss my bloody _girlfriend_, for crying out loud!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Blaise and all Hermione could do was give him a sympathetic smile.

The audience gasped in surprise. Hermione sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Their secret was finally out.

"Look, it's part of the script," Hermione said. "It's their audition."

"Bullshit," he growled.

"You don't believe me," Hermione said, now feeling angry.

He glared. "Why didn't you tell me it's their audition? Kiss you, damn it."

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawney warned but the blond just ignored her.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Hermione said, releasing a disbelieving laugh. "I told you, didn't you remember?" She watched as Draco's face fell into a look of concentration, trying to remember. But when he finally looked confused, Hermione released another laugh. "You don't remember."

"I..."

"Of course you don't," she said. "Because you were too busy doing _other _things." Now, that really sounded selfish. But Hermione didn't care. Sometimes, people just really tend to be selfish.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You're angry... because of that?" he asked, shaking his head.

Hermione took a deep breath then stared at her feet. "Look, I made hints for you to audition on this play," she said, now slowly raising her eyes to connect with his. "Because I wanted you to be the _Prince Charming _in this play. Badly."

His face softened as he glanced from the script back to his secret girlfriend (no more). "You could have asked me nicely, you know," he said.

"I made hints."

He burst into laughter and shook his head. "Merlin, Hermione, I'm a bloke. And it's common knowledge that us blokes do not understand the language of females," he told her.

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. But still, she smiled, nonetheless. Draco took it as a sign that their argument ended already. "So, will you audition?" she asked softly, still thinking that maybe he would refuse.

"I'm still thinking."

"Well, then, continue your thinking and Blaise Zabini will continue his audition," she told him, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. She sidestepped her boyfriend and was just about to reach Blaise's arm but Draco immediately stopped her.

"Merlin, I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, snatching the script from Hermione's hand.

"All right, then," Professor Trelawney suddenly said, surprising the two students. They momentarily forgot that they were having an audience. "As much as I want to witness this little... uh... lovers' moment" - Hermione blushed and Draco paled - "we are currently having an audition here. So, since Mr. Malfoy agreed to finally audition, you may begin."

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at the teacher apologetically. She snatched her script back since the first line would come from her. "_I do not wish to marry him at all, please do believe me. My parents are just forcing me to marry him. But Prince, darling Prince, do not doubt my next words. I'm in love with you. I want my story to end with you. I want my _story _to have a happily ever after with you... only you." _

Once she was finish, the disgusted look was once again plastered on Draco's face. "It's your turn now," she said, giving her script to him.

He scanned his line. "Do I really have to say this?" he asked, face scrunched up.

"Say it or I"ll dump you," she warned. The males together with Professor Trelawney couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. One intense glare from Draco made them shut up.

He took a deep breath, scanned the script once again, and finally said it. _"Lovely Princess_... place your hand against her cheek and gently caress it..."

Draco momentarily looked up, a small, teasing smirk on his face. Hermione, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes. "I'll dump you," she warned once again.

The blond rolled his eyes but then sighed in resignation. He had to be serious or else he'd be Hermione-deprived for weeks. "_Lovely Princess," _he started again, this time following what the script wanted him to do. He raised his slightly rough right hand (because of Quidditch) and placed it gently against Hermione's soft cheek. "_My love, I do believe you. And, I'm in love with you, too. Of all the princesses I'd ever seen,you are the one who captured my heart and forever imprisoned it. Do not worry about this predicament, my dear. One day, you're story will have a happily ever after... with me." _

That was it. The kissing scene**.**

Draco's hand then slowly traveled until her chin and tilted it up. Smiling, her eyes slowly closed, waiting for his lips to press against hers. Draco neared his face until he stopped when his lips were hairsbreadth away from her own red ones. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He apologized for being a dense bloke. He apologized for being too busy with _other _things. And most of all, he apologized for being a bad boyfriend.

Her sweet smile found its way on her lips again. Eyes still closed, she murmured, "Kiss me and you're forgiven."

Grinning, he swooped down and captured her lips.

Down below, Professor Trelawney had an relieved smile on her face. Finally, Hermione had found her Prince Charming who kissed her just right. She could see the disappointed look on all the males who auditioned then were rejected. They, too, realized that Hermione had finally found her Prince Charming.

Hermione then pulled away and opened her eyes slowly. Her smile was still there on her face. Her eyes were shining with a mixture of happiness and relief. Draco flashed back a charming, sweet smile. Just like a Prince Charming.

The Head Girl then slowly looked at Professor Trelawney. "I've finally found him," she announced.

"Even though he arrived late," Draco added.

Professor Trelawney chuckled and clapped her hands. "Well then, the practice will start tomorrow. Here, in the Great Hall, after every class. As much as possible, please do not be late. The practices will end at exactly ten o'clock in the evening. If, let's say you didn't do well, I'll extend until I'm finally satisfied with your performance for they day. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, Professor," Hermione answered. Draco, on the other hand, had a look of horror on his face.

"What have I done?" he asked. "I'm putting myself in hell. Only alive."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Stop being melodramatic, love. I'll be with you," she said. "Besides" - she looked at the males in the room who were slowly readying their departure - "we have to deal with the whole school first. Our secrets out."

"You owe me," he said, eyes narrowed. "Big time."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a mysterious smile. "I'll let you take advantage of me after the play." She tiptoed, kissed him on the lips and walked out of the Great Hall together with Professor Trelawney, already exchanging ideas about the play.

Draco was left behind, jaw hanging open. When everyone was out of the Great Hall already, he shouted belatedly, "I DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU, GRANGER!"

Seriously, he couldn't wait for the play to end

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And done! Yeah, lame ending but I still hope you liked it. So, review please!**

**By the way, PiD will soon be updated. I don't want to promise anymore since I'm quite expert in breaking them already. But I think I'll be an active writer more once school starts (since I can make up a lot of excuses). So, please, just bear with me. School starts after a few more weeks. **

**Anyway, some people know that I have a new story coming up after I finished PiD. Still Dramione, of course. My beta-reader already knows the title and all but not really the complete plot. I already have the complete plot and complete outline. But like I said, I won't be posting it until I finished PiD. I'll just give three trivia. First, "Always Be My Baby", "Way Back Into Love", and "Somebody to Love" might be part of the story. Second, Narcissa will be good in this story and Lucius is dead. Lastly, unlike 11 things, no major character will die. **

**So, that's it. Again, please review!**


End file.
